


Мисс Марпл, чай, среда

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: Как объяснить внезапный переполох в поместье Аддингтонов? Наверняка эта зловещая тайна не имеет никакого отношения к безобидной старушке — любительнице вязания.





	Мисс Марпл, чай, среда

**Author's Note:**

> Практически кроссовер с "Хоббитом" Дж.Р.Р.Т.

Тихий майский вечер спустился на загородное поместье лорда и леди Аддингтон, когда благословенная тишина была нарушена резким звонком у калитки. 

— Миледи! — пропищала Мейбл, вечно перепуганная помощница второй горничной, показавшись в дверях столовой. — Мисс Адамс и мисс Уилкинсон пожаловали к вам на чай.

«Старые курицы совсем выжили из ума, теперь ходят без приглашения, — неодобрительно приподняла брови леди Аддингтон, но вслух сказала лишь: — Проводи их в малую зеленую гостиную, а Грейс пусть подаст им чаю с вчерашним пудингом.

Леди была выше того, чтоб дать от ворот поворот забывшим манеры старым сплетницам — она была в состоянии преподать им урок, и не нарушая приличий, да еще какой! Неплохое дополнение к вечернему чаю. Не успела леди предвкушающе усмехнуться, как звонок зазвучал снова. Неизвестный посетитель настойчиво трезвонил, и Мейбл, сбиваясь с ног, понеслась к калитке.

— Миледи, — совершенно запыхавшаяся Мейбл практически вбежала в гостиную и затараторила, — там бродяга, то есть почтальон, только очень странный почтальон, я его в Сент Мэри Мид раньше никогда не видела, и он говорит, что должен немедленно переговорить с вами наедине, по очень личному делу, потому что вас с ним связывает одна очень страшная тайна!

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на утонченном лице леди Аддингтон, когда она распорядилась направить забывшего, где находится черный ход, бродягу на кухню, накормить его позавчерашним кексом и отправить восвояси.

— Все остальные бродяги, почтальоны и садовники, Мейбл, пусть заходят с черного хода, и с ними пусть разбирается миссис Мердок, а меня сегодня вечером прошу больше не беспоко...

С улицы послышался рев спортивного авомобиля, дикий скрежет тормозов и — снова звонок. Потеряв терпение, миледи сама вышла к воротам. Местный образчик «золотой молодежи» и любимчик пожилых дам Робби Макинтош приветственно махал ей из алого «Астон Мартина», затем, подмигнув, выскочил из автомобиля и быстро направился к дому, на ходу благодаря «дорогую тетушку Адди» за «мировое» приглашение на чай.

После «дорогой тетушки» миледи пришлось постоять несколько секунд на месте, чтобы с помощью патентованных дыхательных упражнений доктора Джеймса восстановить столь необходимое для изысканных манер душевное равновесие. За это время в ворота снова несколько раз позвонили и, судя по звуку, подъехало по меньшей мере три автомобиля.

— Святой отец, полковник Томас, мистер Армстронг, миссис Армстронг, мистер Кинг, Молли, Китти, чрезвычайно мило с вашей стороны, чрезвычайно, — почти не выдавая собственного замешательства, приветствовала все новых гостей миледи, а мимо нее уже шествовали величавый адвокат Армстронг и его нагруженная сумками, ссутулившаяся и похожая на мышку жена, директор местной школы для девочек, викарий с супругой, увешанная золотом старуха, представившаяся как вдовствующая герцогиня Гамильтон, и катился в инвалидном кресле пожилой, но все еще внушительный и красивый несколько роковой красотой полковник. Миледи собралась последовать за ними, но не тут-то было. Звонок у калитки прямо разрывался, а посетители все прибывали и прибывали.

К чести миледи, во всей этой суматохе ей удалось несколько раз свериться со своей записной книжкой. Назначить большой прием, да еще в среду, да еще напрочь забыть о нем — сама возможность казалась совершенно невыносимой. Однако напротив сегодняшней даты красовалась лишь одинокая пометка: "мисс Марпл, вечерний чай, среда".

Леди с трудом вспомнила — ну конечно, мисс Марпл, та назойливая старушка с благотворительной распродажи вязаных теплых подшлемников, леди тогда не удалось отвертеться от того, чтоб пригласить ее к чаю в наименее подходящий для визитов день недели (для имеющей хоть какое-от представление о приличиях особы такого намека было бы достаточно). Но как все-таки объяснить этот переполох? Уж наверняка он никак не связан с той потешной и полной, как выражался ее психоаналитик, доктор Джеймс, "занятных ассоциаций" старой девой.

С черного входа, как выяснилось, тоже прибыло немало посетителей. На порог выскочила, страшно выпучив глаза, Мейбл, а потом, оробев, вбежала обратно в дом — но миледи уже и сама видела, о чем ей не посмела доложить горничная. Еще недавно тихий дом Аддингтонов гудел, как растревоженный улей. По саду разгуливали открыто либо прятались за зеленой изгородью с самым подозрительным видом субъекты, облаченные в форму шофера, почтальона, в фартук мясника, а то и просто лохмотья непонятного происхождения. Некоторые из них на ходу жевали нечто, смутно напоминающее миледи ее позавчерашний кекс. 

Гости, зашедшие с парадного входа, вели себя немногим лучше. Из гостевых спален доносились попеременно звуки поцелуев, семейных ссор и угроз скорой расправы, незнакомая заплаканная девица в модных брючках выскочила из дома, пулей пронеслась мимо миледи и, судя по звукам, принялась бить стекла в автомобиле кого-то из приезжих.

Сад, страсть и гордость Аддингтонов, тоже пришел в полный беспорядок: на безукоризненных дорожках, посыпанных гравием, тут и там виднелись оброненные незванными гостями перчатки, конверты без подписи, а то и просто обрывки бумаги; куда-то пропала со своего постамента тяжелая бронзовая статуэтка в античном стиле; на тщательно подстриженной зеленой изгороди висел обрывок чьей-то шали, а под окнами, на безукоризненной клумбе с рододендронами, виднелся отпечаток огромного сапога. 

Миледи совершила три серии безотказных дыхательных упражнений доктора Джеймса и уже решительно развернулась к дому, готовая принять меры, когда в калитку тихо, но решительно постучали. Миледи открыла калитку и уставилась на свою последнюю гостью.

Перед ней стояла невиннейшего вида старушка и кротко улыбалась. Ее круглые старомодные очки весело поблескивали в свете электрической лампочки над калиткой, а видавшее виды пальто мышиного цвета скорее напоминало бесформенный балахон.

— О, я вижу, наши гости уже почти все в сборе, — не дожидаясь приветствия хозяйки, заговорила мисс Марпл, кивком указывая на фуражку почтальона, свисающую с ветки любимой японской вишни лорда Аддингтона.

— Так может, это вы сможете объяснить, что тут происходит, мисс Марпл? — потеряв, наконец, драгоценное самообладание, заговорила леди Аддингтон. — Это полное безумие, и оно не имеет никакого отношения к хорошим манерам!

Мисс Марпл слушала ее очень внимательно, кротко склонив голову набок, и леди прорвало:

— Час назад сюда начали съезжаться люди — некоторых я даже не знаю, некоторые — даже... даже не джентльмены, не говоря уж о том, что никого из них я не приглашала к себе! И за это время они превратили поместье в совершенный балаган!

Тут мисс Марпл, по-прежнему кротко улыбаясь, зашла в калитку и удовлетворенно осмотрелась. 

— По всему имению разбросаны обрывки одежды и бумаги, — продолжала миледи. — Слуги натыкаются на личные вещи гостей, оброненные в самых неожиданных местах! На моих чипендейловских столиках и под кроватями эпохи Регентства эти люди зачем-то забывают свои бумаги — в основном пикантные записочки и записи о непомерных долгах на скачках. А я ведь отвечаю за благонравие своих горничных!

Миледи прервалась на мгновение, когда из глубины сада, воровато озираясь, показалась младшая горничная, на этот раз совсем не выглядевшая испуганной. В одной руке она сжимала перепачканную землей лопату, в другой — яркий клетчатый шарф парализованного полковника. Обе дамы проводили взглядом Мейбл, и когда та юркнула за угол особняка, миледи продолжила как ни в чем ни бывало: 

— Зато начали пропадать вещи! Исчезло несколько садовых статуэток, все инструменты из дома садовника, опасные лекарства из аптечки и старинный, но в очень хорошем состоянии, пистоль из коллекции лорда Аддингтона! При этом куда-то запропастился сам лорд!

Внезапно во всем первом этаже особняка пропало электричество и послышался истошный крик. Мисс Марпл одобрительно кивнула:

— А вот теперь, пожалуй, собрались все, можно и начинать.

Но миледи не унималась:

— Кто-то оставил в суповой миске анонимную записку, изготовленную из газетных вырезок, и до смерти напугал кухарку! Какой-то хлыщ в клетчатом, — миледи поморщилась, — в клетчатом костюме подрался за конюшней с молодым Робби, миссис Армстронг внезапно устроила сцену мужу и угрожала «покончить со всем этим», да так, что слышал весь дом... Я уже молчу о том, что эти ваши гости съели не только весь вчерашний пудинг и позавчерашний кекс, но начисто опустошили наши кладовые и винный погреб! Я решительно не понимаю, что все это значит!

— Что мне действительно хотелось бы знать... — начала старушка, но миледи не дала ей договорить:

— Жена викария налакалась вишневой настойки в гостиной и громогласно созналась в тайной связи с молочником! Вдовствующая герцогиня, которую я сегодня впервые увидела, вела себя прилично, зато внезапно исчезла! И заодно исчез из секретера мой жемчужный гарнитур и бриллианты!

— Что мне действительно хотелось бы знать, — флегматично повторила мисс Марпл, — так это почему Мейбл...

— Какая Мейбл?

— ... почему ваша младшая горничная, малышка Мейбл, сменила чулки. Сегодня утром, когда я встретила ее у зеленщика, на ней определенно были серые чулки, а теперь — зеленые. Но вы продолжайте, продолжайте, милочка, — спохватилась мисс Марпл, а когда миледи направилась к дому, продолжая перечислять свалившиеся на дом Аддингтонов напасти, незаметно стерла с калитки нацарапанный мелом странный знак, похожий более всего на клубок с парой перекрещенных спиц для вязания.


End file.
